¿Vientre de alquiler? Primer ciclo
by Las dos Artemisas
Summary: Habían despedido a la mayoría de la plantilla, y a ella le redujeron el sueldo. Las deudas se le acumulaban, y no podía recurrir a su madre. La única opción que se le presentaba era un vientre de alquiler, ¿pero sería capaz de hacerlo?
1. Chapter 1

**¿VIENTRE DE ALQUILER?**

**(Primer ciclo)**

**1_ Recorte de sueldo.**

Kagome volvió a mirar el reloj y tamborileó con los dedos en la mesa. Mientras miraba la calle donde principalmente había pasado sus años de estudiante, los recuerdos del pasado iban regresando a ella; recuerdos de su infancia, y también los de su adolescencia.

Actualmente tenía veinticinco años, y en su cabeza se agolpaban tantos momentos, tantas anécdotas, que hizo que se preguntara cuánto hacía que no venía por la ciudad. Porque aquellos recuerdos se le hacía muy, muy lejanos.

La respuesta la localizó rápidamente; los mismos que llevaba su abuelo muerto.

En este mismo momento estaba en la cafetería que frecuentaba ella con sus amigos después de las clases durante la universidad. Habían cambiado tanto las cosas… Había permanecido tanto tiempo fuera de la ciudad; lejos de la familia, lejos de sus amigos, y por lo tanto lejos de él -el verdadero motivo por el que huyó de aquí, aunque eso ya no importaba-.

Se mordió el labio inferior impacientándose, una costumbre que había cogido desde que se mudó a Kyoto. Sango estaba tardando demasiado. Si seguía esperándola tendría que pedir algo, porque el camarero ya había pasado dos veces por su mesa, y las dos en vano. Quizás lo mejor fuera mandarle un mensaje al móvil y decirle que se verían otro día.

Sacando el teléfono del bolso y buscando en la agenda el nombre de Sango, se interpuso en su visión una muchacha de unos veintiséis años a la que no reconoció al principio debido a su indumentaria. Llevaba unos pantalones blancos de pitillo, un chaleco rojo ajustado al cuerpo y una boina a juego con los zapatos y el bolso. Parecía una francesita extraviada. Cuando se quitó las gafas de sol la reconoció en el acto, y con la boca abierta se levantó para saludarla.

Sango rodeó la mesa y se abrazó a ella. Le dio un par de besos y ambas tomaron asiento.

- Te veo estupenda, Sango.

- Vamos, no digas tonterías, estoy como siempre – Sango dejó las gafas en la mesa y se encendió un cigarro. Se detuvo de camino a soltar el mechero cuando notó la mirada interrogante de Kagome. – Empecé a fumar hará un par de años. Me ayuda con el estrés del trabajo.

»Y bueno, después de cuatro años, tendrás muchas cosas que contarme, ¿Cómo te ha ido?.

- Pues en realidad tengo poco que contar… después de terminar la universidad, empecé a trabajar en una fábrica de pinturas, en Kyoto, como comercial. No estaba mal, me pagaban muy buenas dietas, y como siempre estaba viajando…

- Te estabas haciendo de oro… - Bromeó Sango. Su amiga reencontrada se encogió de hombros

- Bueno, no tanto… me compré un apartamento aquí en Tokio, en el centro. Un capricho que me podía permitir entonces, pero hace unos meses la fabrica empezó a caer empicada por culpa de la crisis del país. Por mucho que los jefes lo intentan no sale a flote; las deudas cada vez son mayores. Me han enviado aquí a la delegación de Tokio, donde no salgo, por lo que no cobro dietas, y mi salario ha pasado a ser de comercial al de una simple administrativa. Me las veo y me las deseo para pagar la hipoteca. Voy a vender el coche, en realidad ya lo he puesto en venta, y pienso coger otro empleo para combinarlo con este, así al menos podré pagar las letras antes de que empiecen a comerme ellas a mí. – Tomó aire, sorprendiéndose ella misma de lo tanto que había necesitado desahogarse contándolo todo. Sango la miró afligida, y eso hizo que se arrepintiera de haber hablado. No quería darle pena.

- Vaya, ¿tan mal te va? Espero que no dure mucho, Dios ahoga, pero no aprieta. De todas formas si me entero de algún empleo serás la primera en saberlo, ¿De acuerdo? De todas formas verás como todo se arregla, siempre has sido una chica con suerte.

Se creía que le estaba mendigando, que por eso la había llamado. Y no la culpaba. Sango se había convertido en una mujer de éxito. Su nombre salía en algunos premios de esponsors publicitarios.

Después de no haber mantenido ningún contacto con ella o con quien era su novio en la universidad, le había parecido sospechoso que la llamase. Aunque había quedado con ella por el placer de ver a una amiga, nada más. Hacía dos meses que había vuelto, pero la familia la había ocupado tanto que no vio el hueco para ver a los amigos de la universidad y a los del instituto. Ahora que su madre y su hermano se habían hastiado de ella, era el tiempo de retomar las viejas amistades.

- Eso espero, bueno, no hablemos de mi genial – hizo un gesto con las manos para enmarcar la palabra entre comillas – vida, ¿qué tal te ha ido a ti?, por lo que he visto en televisión diría que muy bien.

Sango se encogió de hombros, quitando importancia a la fama que había cogido en su gremio.

- No puedo quejarme, trabajo en una compañía internacional, diseñando spots publicitarios, y me va bastante bien, lo reconozco. – Miró el reloj temiendo que se le estaba echando el tiempo encima - Oye, no puedo quedarme mucho, tengo una reunión en 20 minutos y primero necesito pasarme por la oficina, ¿por qué no vienes a casa a cenar un día de estos?, nos haría ilusión.

- ¿Nos? – Preguntó Kagome curiosa.

- Sí – Cogió las gafas de la mesa y empezó a jugar con ellas – Miroku y yo nos casamos hace un año - Dijo tímidamente.

- Vaya, quién lo diría, y parecía él el mujeriego – Empleó un tono burlón, con la intención de hacer una broma, pero su amiga entristeció al sentir la añoranza de los viejos tiempos.

Sango se miró las manos, sabía por qué decía aquello. Lo que no sabía era que aún pudiera estar resentida después de cuatro años.

- Lo siento – Se disculpó Kagome, arrepintiéndose de hacer un chiste del pasado. – En realidad no debía haber dicho eso.

- No te preocupes. La verdad es que cuando tú entraste en el grupo yo llevaba poco tiempo conociéndolos. No estaba al tanto de nada.

Kagome se echó hacia atrás hasta descansar en el respaldo de la silla y cruzó las piernas, quitando peso al incómodo ambiente que se estaba formando. Sango no tenía culpa de nada, no tenía por qué sentir remordimiento de cómo sucedieron las cosas. Ella era tan inocente entonces como lo podía ser Kagome cuando conoció a Inuyasha.

- No importa, eso es agua pasada. Además, tú estabas tan enterada como yo. Y no debió ser fácil para Miroku estar en la situación que lo puso Inuyasha. Sé que él me cogió estima, y estoy seguro de que no estaría cómodo con la situación. – La sonrisa de Sango reconfortó a ambas, renovando ese aire de reencuentro que había al principio.

- Y sigue teniéndote aprecio, si supieras que se alegró mucho cuando le dije que habías vuelto y me habías llamado. – Miró el reloj y se lamentó de que no tuviera más tiempo – Vaya, tengo que irme. Qué mierda de tiempo, me faltan horas para acabar el día ¿Entonces vas a vivir aquí ahora? – preguntó, levantándose.

- Sí, tengo mi apartamento cerca de aquí.

- ¡Estupendo! ¿Entonces te mudas para siempre?

Kagome se encogió de hombros dando a entender que esa era su intención.

- Supongo que sí.

Sango sonrió de oreja a oreja, sintiéndose feliz de volver a recuperar su mejor amiga.

- Oye, me voy de vacaciones con Miroku; cuatro semanas, quiere que vayamos a visitar Grecia. - Aclaró al ver que su amiga arqueaba las cejas - Pero el mes que viene quiero que me llames, - le exigió mientras le entregaba una tarjeta con su teléfono. – y que vengas a casa a cenar, ¿de acuerdo?

- Hecho – Cogió la tarjeta y se levantó también.

Rodeó la mesa y fue al encuentro del abrazo de Sango.

- Me alegro que estés de vuelta, Kagome.

- Yo también, tenía ganas de verte, amiga.

.

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que se vio con Sango, y dos meses y medio desde que regresó a Tokio. Durante ese tiempo buscó un segundo empleo que la ayudara con los gastos; el trabajo de la pintura no le estaba dando para cubrir la hipoteca. Pero no estaba consiguiendo nada.

Estaba cansada, cansada de buscar, de tener miedo por no poder afrontar los pagos de la casa, y el estar trabajando y no tener suficiente no ayudaba para darle valor de seguir intentándolo. Encima hoy no había sido un buen día en el trabajo.

Volvía a casa después de muchas horas repasando los pedidos a laboratorio y registrándolos en la base de datos, y aún le quedaba tener que enfrentarse a unas cuantas llamadas en las que la tratarían cortésmente, pero que obviamente no iban a tener en cuenta ningún currículum que enviara.

El buzón estaba lleno de cartas, algunas eran de financieras privadas que querían captarla para que solicitara un préstamo –como si no tuviera suficiente con la hipoteca-, otras del banco, y el resto se trataba de catálogos de comercios de los que tenía una tarjeta; tenía que darlas de baja de una vez, para no caer en la tentación de usarlas.

Entró en el ascensor y le dio al tercero. Mientras subía abrió sin ganas uno de los sobres del banco que parecía más grueso que el resto; se trataba de una carta en lugar de los usuales recibos explicativos de los movimientos de la cuenta.

Empezó a leer sin interés, pero mediante pasaba de un reglón a otro los ojos se le fueron abriendo desmesuradamente. Y por último el corazón le palpitaba en las sienes, horrorizada. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? Aun no había encontrado otro trabajo, y las letras eran tan desorbitadas que llevaba el pago de dos de ellas retrasados, y el siguiente sería el tercero, por lo que procederían a embargar.

Con el ajetreo del cierre de la fábrica, la tarea de la mudanza, y el empecinamiento de buscar otro trabajo, no había echado demasiada cuenta a los movimientos del banco, pero creía tener aún un poco de dinero. ¿Cómo podía haber llegado a agotarlo tan pronto si apenas había salido en Kyoto? De casa al trabajo y del trabajo a casa, esa había sido su ruta diaria, ni un café, ni una copa... ni siquiera había ido al cine. Todo lo más había visitado un par de veces a la semana a su madre. Debía tratarse de un error, no podía ser que estuviera en números rojos tan pronto, y con dos letras de retraso, algo debía quedarle en el banco.

Le comunicaban que la próxima letra sería cargada en diez días, y que si para entonces no había saldo la propiedad pasaría al banco. En cuanto llegó al piso entró en la casa y llamó por teléfono. En estos meses le habían pasado un recibo de la contribución, que equivalía a la tercera parte de su sueldo actual, junto con el recibo del seguro de vida y el de la casa. Eso equivalía a un sueldo entero, ocasionando el primer impago. El segundo sueldo se lo había comido el seguro del coche que tuvo que vender en Kyoto, había dividido el pago en dos veces y la compañía se negaba a regularizarlo. Junto con la compra de algunos muebles básicos para la casa había aumentado la deuda y creando el segundo y el tercer impago. Su cuenta estaba en números rojos y acababa de cobrar el mes. ¿De dónde iba a sacar el dinero pagar todo lo que debía? Tenía que hacer algo antes de que empezaran a cortarle la luz, el teléfono y el agua. Y sobre todo antes de que le quitaran la casa.

Estuvo horas dando vueltas por el salón, pensando alguna forma de acabar con esto. No podía echar mano de su madre, ella cobraba una pensión de viudedad tan pequeña que no ayudaría en nada, y tampoco quería que se entrampara rehipotecando su casa. La única opción que vio fue recurrir a una vieja amiga del instituto y pedirle una cita.

Yuka trabajaba en la financiera de su padre. Se había sorprendido de que estuviera en Tokio, y se alegró de oír su voz. Le hizo miles de preguntas en torno a cómo había sido su vida sentimental en Kyoto, y antes de poder sacarle si había tenido alguna aventura al menos la cortó diciéndole que necesitaba un préstamo. En diez minutos se encajó allí para estudiar sus posibilidades de adquirir uno.

Su amiga conocía a Kagome desde el primer año de instituto, donde coincidieron en la misma clase junto con Erin y Ayumi. Aunque las cuatro se trataban como si fueran una hermandad, ellas dos habían sido más uña y carne que el resto. Eran muy parecidas, incluso habían llevado adrede los mismos cortes de pelo para parecerse más; tonterías de adolescentes de las que ahora se reían, pero de aquella les gustaba que las confundieran con hermanas.

Durante el instituto habían permanecido muy juntas, hasta que apareció Hojô; al principio había ido tras ella, pero como Kagome no le dio esperanzas ninguna desistió y empezó a fijarse en Yuka. Si no recordaba mal, el noviazgo había llegado tan lejos que, antes de irse, entraban uno en casa del otro, por lo que no le extrañaba que ya estuvieran casados.

Cuando entró en la financiera, Yuka la esperaba sentada en una mesa de atención al público. Toda erguida y con un traje de chaqueta que la hacía parecer una persona seria. Hasta que abriera la boca para hablar.

- Dichosos los ojos que te ven, chica. He llamado a tu madre para reñirle por no decirme nada, y me suelta que llegaste hace dos meses, ¿Y no te has puesto en contacto con ninguna de nosotras? Tía... ¿Pero qué clase de mejor amiga eres tú que ni escribes, ni llamas, ni nada de nada? No se ni por qué me alegro de que estés aquí, sinceramente. Con Erin y Ayumi tiene un pase, hace años que no sé nada de ellas, pero que no me hayas llamado para decirme que estabas de vuelta no te lo perdono, prácticamente somos vecinas. - La cara pálida de Kagome hizo que se echara para atrás y se retractara – Creo que no es momento para reñirte, ¿No es así?

Kagome suspiró, agradeciendo que hubiese parado. Necesitaba darle solución a su situación económica cuanto antes. Si la dejaba hablar no pararía durante años.

- Uh... parece grave, ¿Cuánto vas a necesitar?

- Creo que tres millones de yenes son suficiente. Me ayudarán durante unos meses, y podré comprar algunos muebles que me son imprescindibles. Aún ando amueblando la casa y ya no puedo pagarla, así que... – Intentó bromear, pero Yuka tecleaba mientras ella le hablaba, y su expresión cambió de una sonrisa a una mueca de reparo, cosa que no le gustó nada, porque su mirada era furtiva, compasiva e intentaba clavarse en el monitor como si con eso pudiera hacer algún milagro. – En realidad los muebles pueden esperar… ¿crees que puedas darme dos quinientos…? - Yuka frunció el ceño, como si le estuviese doliendo el estómago - ¿dos... uno y medio?

Por último su amiga soltó el ratón y la miró directamente a los ojos, entrelazando los dedos, suspiró y decidió hablar sin rodeos.

- Kagome, lo siento, pero mientras debas letras de la hipoteca, no me permitirán darte ningún préstamo.

Kagome gimió con pesar y centró la vista en el barnizado de la mesa de Yuka para controlar las ganas de llorar.

- Está bien… - Levantó la mirada, con los ánimos por los suelos y suplicando cualquier ayuda que pudiera darle. Tal vez a ella se le pudiera ocurrir algo – Yuka, necesito dinero, la cantidad que sea si no quiero perder mi casa, o meter a mi madre en una trampa de por vida. No puedo hacerle eso – La amiga le cogió la mano con toda la intención de ser comprensiva, pero no podía hacer otra cosa. Kagome sabía que aunque su padre fuera el dueño del dinero que prestaba, ella no tenía mas poder que una simple empleada. Aun así insistió – Yuka, necesito ese dinero, ¿No hay otra forma?

La otra chica desvió la mirada, ocurriéndosele algo de lo que no estaba muy segura.

- Bueno, el otro día vino una chica por aquí, y mientras le preparaba los papeles para que firmara su préstamo, comentó algo de una clínica privada.

- ¿Un trabajo?

- No exactamente, tiene que ver más con ofrecer tu cuerpo… - Se encogió de hombros para encontrar la palabra que pudiera definir lo que intentaba decir - digamos un proyecto.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- A alquilar el vientre –Kagome abrió los ojos hasta que parecieron totalmente redondos, muy sorprendida. Viendo que no decía nada, Yuka dio otra opción – Bueno, también puedes donar un óvulo, dan doscientos mil yenes por eso.

- No se si podría hacerlo – murmuró casi para sí misma.

- ¿Entregar un óvulo?, pues no creo que sea tan grave, a los tres meses puedes donar otro.

- Me refiero a alquilar el vientre, donar un óvulo no quitaría mis deudas, necesito más dinero, estoy tan desesperada… – La mirada, que había parecido congelada, tembló antes de fijarse en el rostro de Yuka, se inclinó sobre la mesa para acercarse a ella - ¿Sabes cuánto pagan por eso?

- Kagome, ¿estás segura de lo que vas a hacer?, mira que no quiero ser la mala influencia.

- No, ¿pero qué otra opción tengo?, no me quieren dar un préstamo y yo no quiero perder mi casa, ¿te dijo esa chica cuánto daban?

- Dijo que dos millones y medio, aparte de una paga de ciento cincuenta y cinco mil mensuales hasta el parto. Fijate que hasta pensé en ofrecerme yo.

Kagome hizo un cálculo rápido. Pero en lugar de alegrarle le dio un retortijón el estómago, porque era la única salida que veía.

- Eso me ayudaría, podría pagar las deudas y no tendría que meter a mi madre en esto, no puedo ahogarla conmigo – Le dijo a Yuka, como si fuera a ella a quien necesitara convencer - ¿dónde está esa clínica?

- La chica trabaja allí, espera que lo miro en la base de datos. – Tecleó los datos de la muchacha y de momento salió su ficha en la pantalla. – Si mi padre se entera que estoy rompiendo la confidencialidad con nuestros clientes, la que me va a caer será menuda. Ah! aquí está… - Dijo, señalando con el índice en el monitor, como si Kagome estuviera mirando a su espalda – Rin, mira por donde, está en el centro, en la avenida, frente al pabellón. Oye, no digas a nadie dónde has conseguido los datos. – Le rogó ella mientras le apuntaba la dirección en un papel.

- Tranquila - Kagome cogió la hoja y la leyó. Sorprendida de que se tratase de un hospital privado que tenía consultas externas - ¿La clínica Kobayashi?

- Esa misma. Pero piénsatelo bien, Kagome.

- Claro, tengo diez días para pensarlo, para entonces o me toca una lotería o no tengo más remedio que obtener de ahí el dinero. – Y la lotería no podría ser, porque no iba a tener para poder comprar un décimo.

Salió de la financiera y caminó hasta su casa pensando en los dos millones y medio de yenes.

Hablaba sola intentando convencerse de que no había otra solución, que solo serían 9 meses, y el dinero era importante; dos millones y medio mas ciento cincuenta y cinco mil cada mes. Eso juntado a su sueldo, podía sacarla del apuro. Y podría incluso permitirse comprar todos los muebles de la casa.

- Solo preguntar – Se dijo a sí misma para no caer en la tentación demasiado rápido. En el fondo tenía miedo, y lo que más le asustaba era meterse en algo que luego resultase ser un engaño.

Iría a la clínica Kobayashi y preguntaría. ¿qué podía pasar por preguntar? Eso no quería decir que lo hiciera – Desvió el camino de sopetón, los que estaban cerca de ella tuvieron que pararen seco para no tropezar, protestanto. Kagome ignoró las quejas y siguió en dirección a la clínica.

Tardó más de media hora en llegar, estaba acalorada por la caminata y loca por volver a su casa y darse una ducha. Quería salir de una vez de la tensión que le estaba provocando el tema del embarazo. Y eso que aún no había decidido nada.

Se acercó al mostrador y con discreción pidió información sobre lo que buscaba.

- Lo siento, pero no se de qué me habla

- Oh, claro, - dijo, más aliviada que triste – ya me extrañaba que fuese cierto. – se apresuró a salir de allí cuanto antes, sintiéndose ridícula.

- ¡Disculpe!

Kagome se volvió guiada por la llamada. Junto al mostrador se había detenido una chica joven, con un rostro aniñado. Aparentemente no parecía tener más de diecisiete años, pero debía estar entre los veinte y los veinticinco.

La chica se acercó a ella y le sonrió. Tenía unos ojos muy vivos y una cara bonita, demasiado bonita para su gusto; en realidad se le parecía a una muñeca que tuvo de pequeña.

La enfermera se acercó a ella para hablar con más confidencialidad.

- He oído que quería informarse sobre un proyecto de gestación que estamos poniendo en marcha, si sigue interesada puedo hacerle pasar con el doctor que lo lleva para que le de más información.

- Gracias. – De pronto se puso a temblar, como si estuviese muerta de miedo y no hubiese vuelta atrás. Qué tontería, solo iba a informarse, no era que saliera de allí embarazada.

Se repitió esas palabras una y otra vez como si fuera un cántico mental para convencerse y encontrar valor suficiente para seguir a la enfermera hasta la consulta.

Hacer que esperara en una sala de espera a que el doctor quedara libre de un paciente, no había sido buena idea. Para cuando la enfermera la hizo entrar, temblaba como un flan.

Un hombre de cabellos rizados y recogidos en una cola baja le indicó que se sentase en una de las sillas que tenía al otro lado de la mesa para atender a sus pacientes.

- Esta es la señora interesada en el proyecto, señor Takewaki.

- Bien – miró a Kagome detenidamente, examinando a simple vista si cumplía los requisitos básicos. Los futuros padres no querían arriesgarse con rasgos que no fueran semejantes a los de ellos, y dentro de una edad prudencial para pasar un embarazo sin complicaciones. Esta muchacha cumplía todos esos requisitos. - Le explicaré los detalles. El ovulo se insemina en el laboratorio, después se le insertaría a usted. Tendrá que permanecer unos días en reposo, para que no sea rechazado, si a la semana está todo bien, se le hará entrega de un veinticinco por ciento de los dos millones quinientos mil, y la paga de la primera mensualidad. Eso sí, antes le haríamos unas pruebas inmunologicas para saber a qué es alérgica y su historial de enfermedades. Podríamos empezar con las pruebas si acepta.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo tardarían en estar los resultados?

- En tres días recibiría una carta certificada, usted firmará un contrato donde se compromete a permanecer en el anonimato, y donde acordará no acercarse a esa familia ni antes, ni después del parto.

- ¿Ellos sabrán de mí?

- No, todo es confidencial, solo yo sabré quienes son los padres biológicos y de usted.

- Bien, ¿el que me haga las pruebas ahora implica que tenga que seguir adelante?

- El contrato se firma cuando comprobemos que los resultados son los deseados, hasta entonces es libre de echarse atrás. Las pruebas no le implican que siga adelante si no quiere hacerlo. – Vio que ella asentía – Rin, sácale unas muestras de sangre y hazle una sudoración a… - miró a la voluntaria

- Kagome.

- Bien, Kagome, yo soy el doctor Naraku, los resultados que recibas serán enviados por mí directamente. Si firmas el contrato seré tu doctor hasta que el proyecto termine con éxito. Si tienes alguna duda puedes llamarme, aquí tienes mi tarjeta con el teléfono de mi consulta. – se acercó a la enfermera que tomaba unos tubos para los análisis de sangre, y jeringuillas de un armario. – Rin, cuando acabes, tómale sus datos y le abres una ficha, voy un momento a mi despacho.

Mediante caminaba por el pasillo, Naraku empezó a sonreír. Estaba seguro que la chica llegaría hasta el final, parecía dudosa desde que entró en la consulta, pero era obvio que necesitaba ese dinero, empezar a hablarle por la forma de pago había sido el mejor señuelo. Marcó un número de la agenda de su móvil en cuanto entró en su despacho, y se sentó en su sillón reclinable a esperar que lo cogieran.

- ¿Quién?

- Eh, soy Naraku. Creo que tengo una candidata, le están sacado sangre ahora, aunque aún se le ve dudosa, pero necesita el dinero, así que creo que aceptará.

- Bien.

- ¿Bien, y qué hay de un gracias?.

- Gracias.

Naraku giró los ojos

- Tanto entusiasmo me asusta, ¿No os estaréis arrepintiendo?.

- Aún es pronto para celebrarlo. Cuando esa chica firme el contrato será otra historia. – plegó su móvil, y mostró una ligera sonrisa.

Una mujer de veintisiete años salió del baño envuelta en una toalla. Se acercó a la cama, donde estaba sentado su marido.

- ¿Qué querían?

- Nada, cosas del trabajo.

- ¿Por qué tienen que molestarte en tus vacaciones?

El hombre miró a su esposa. Por lo general su expresión siempre era seria, pero adornada por una belleza inusual. Su piel blanca parecía porcelana, y le daba la apariencia de una mujer fina y delicada.

El inconveniente era que su carácter se parecía demasiado a su apariencia; era una persona reservada y normalmente solitaria. Había que dejarle su espacio de vez en cuando para que no se viniera abajo.

La largura de su cabello iba más allá de la cintura, su tono era de un negro azabache que mostraba algunos destellos azulados.

Aunque su ánimo era vulnerable, era alguien de armas tomar cuando se trataba de querer algo. No se rendía tan fácilmente ante los obstáculos de la vida.

Llevaban tres años casados, dos queriendo tener hijos, y miles de intentos. Hasta hacía seis meses intentaron la inseminación artificial en tres ocasiones, obteniendo resultados, pero las tres acabaron en abortos naturales. Una enfermedad en su infancia era la que provocaba esos abortos. Por lo que decidieron intentar un embarazo en cuerpo ajeno; a ella le extraerían un ovulo, lo fecundarían con su esperma y lo insertarían en otra mujer cuyo expediente médico cumpliera unos altos requisitos, para que pudieran tener ese hijo que ella tanto deseaba.

- No saben hacer nada sin mí. – dijo él, levantándose de la cama.

- No, di más bien, que no saben tomarse una cerveza sin ti.

- ¿Por qué hablamos de ellos? - se aproximó hasta quedar a unos centímetros de ella - hay otras cosas más interesantes

- ¿Como por ejemplo?

- Como por ejemplo... - le dio un beso suave en los labios – No se... improvisemos algo – Escuchó su risita, invitándole a que lo hiciera, y besó sus hombros mientras la liberaba de la toalla que se interponía entre él y sus propósitos.

- Inu Yasha…

Pronunció su nombre con tanta sensualidad que sintió la reacción de él en su abdomen.

- ¿Hum?

- ¿Tendremos que dejar de hacer esto cuando tengamos a nuestro hijo?

- No – le contestó a su esposa obligándola dulcemente a que se tumbase en la cama.

.

Kagome se encontraba en el salón de su casa, sentada en el suelo, con el teléfono inalámbrico en una mano y un bolígrafo en la otra. Señalaba el anuncio del periódico con un círculo mientras marcaba el número.

- Hola, llamaba por la oferta de empleo.

- ¿Qué oferta?

- Hay un anuncio en el periódico, en la sección de empleo, que dice que buscáis comerciales para una campaña de seguros.

- Oh!, ¿aún sigue apareciendo ese anuncio?

- Sí, estaba interesada en el puesto, aquí dice que el horario es flexible.

- Así es, pero siento decirle que el puesto ya está cubierto.

- ¿Y no necesitarían a alguien más?, he trabajado como comercial durante cuatro años, tengo experiencia tratando con clientes.

- Lo siento, querida. Hace semanas que pedimos que retiraran el anuncio, pero parece que no lo hacen.

- Bien, gracias por atenderme de todos modos.

Colgó el teléfono y descartó el anuncio marcándolo con una cruz. Miró el reloj, las siete, a estas horas solía empezar a prepararse la cena y la comida del día siguiente, pero eso se había acabado desde que apenas tenía dinero para terminar el mes, al banco no podría ir a sacar, porque no le extrañaría si decidían quitarle la ropa como depósito de lo que debía. Tampoco se atrevía a pedir un anticipo en el trabajo, y su pobre madre no había preguntado nada cuando le pidió prestado doscientos yenes. No podía tentar la suerte otra vez. Se puso de pie y se fue a la cama para no pensar en el hambre, si hacía una sola comida al día aguantaría hasta el mes siguiente.

.

Pasaron los tres días de espera como si hubiesen sido tres largos meses. Las cartas asomaban por el buzón después de estar durante ese tiempo sin recibir ningún correo, abrió la puertecilla para cogerlas y ojeó los remitentes.

Empezó a descartar una por una cuando vio que eran del banco, solo ver su anagrama le causaba una depresión repentina. Se fijó en el que subía en el ascensor con ella, un mesanjero que llevaba una carta con el sello del centro de salud privado Kobayashi. Tuvo el deseo de callar y no decir que ella la destinataria, pero su boca la traicionó.

- Perdone, creo que esa carta es para mí.

- Ah!, ¿es usted… - el chico miró el listín de cartas certificadas, comparó las referencias para cerciorarse del nombre - …Kagome Higurashi?

- Sí

- ¿Puedo ver su identificación, por favor?

Kagome entro en la casa a buscar su carnet, firmó el recibo y entró con la sensación de que el sobre le quemaba en la mano

Abrió el sobre y comprobó que se trataba de una carta con los resultados de las pruebas. Decía que era apta y la citaban a las cinco del día siguiente para hablar del contrato y empezar con el tratamiento. Cuando soltó el sobre le temblaban las manos y las rodillas. Necesitó sentarse para no caer en el suelo. Tenía que llamar a alguien y oír consejos sobre qué hacer. El problema era que no tenía a quién llamar. Yuka no sabía permanecer callada y Sango estaba de viaje con Miroku. Erin y Ayumi no vivían en la ciudad y tampoco tenía sus teléfonos, además, tampoco le parecía apropiado ponerse en contacto con ellas para hacer este tipo de consultas después de unos cuantos años sin tener contacto con ellas. No le quedaba más opción que meditar este asunto ella sola y en un plazo de veintidós horas.

.

.

.

**_NN/AA: _**Por fin estamos aquí con vientre de alquiler, este fic puede que se haga como de la familia. Preparaos para las lágrimas con paquetes de clinecs chicas, porque tendrá sus momentos de penita. Pero como todo lo nuestro confiad en que su final sea de vuestro agrado que nuestra intención no es defraudaros.

Besos y a disfrutar ;)


	2. Chapter 2

¿VIENTRE DE ALQUILER?

**2_ Una decisión tomada.**

Un biombo era lo que la separaba del resto de la consulta, dándole algo de intimidad. De todas formas estaba sola, doctor y enfermera se habían metido en la consulta que se comunicaba con esta y no podía saber cuanto tiempo la tendrían allí, esperando.

Los minutos se hacían larguísimos mientras estaba en la camilla, desnuda de cintura para abajo y cubierta tan solo con una sábana; tal y como le había indicado la enfermera cuando la acompañó hasta la camilla y le dijo que se desnudara de cintura para abajo y se tapara con una sábana.

También la alentó a que se relajara, que no le dolería ni notaría nada, pero era fácil decirle eso. Lo difícil era verse en su situación, temblando como un flan y con la frente sudando por los nervios.

Aún no estaba convencida con esto, pero tenía sólo siete días para abonar la primera letra de los impagos si no quería entregar las llaves de su casa a los del banco, y de todas formas, aunque admitiese perder su hogar, en un arrebato de última hora había firmado el contrato.

Naraku y Rin, la enfermera, se encontraban al otro lado de la puerta. Esta última estaba extrayendo algo de una probeta, con la mala suerte que antes de soltarlo en el tubo se le escapó de la pinza y cayó al suelo. Rin miró temerosa a Naraku, cuyo semblante estaba rígido y amoratado por estar agotándose su paciencia con la ayudante que le habían asignado.

Para él, Rin no había sido la mejor auxiliar que había tenido precisamente, y mira que algunas habían sido torpes, pero esta se llevaba el primer premio. Se acercó al oído de la chica y le susurró para que no se enterara la paciente:

- La próxima vez ten más cuidado. Porque eres la novia de un buen amigo, si no tendrías ya ese bonito culo pidiendo trabajo en la calle, por que me dá que no servirías para otra cosa, guapa. ¿Es que no sabes hacer nada bien? - Se dirigió a la estantería a coger un par de guantes, sin tener en cuenta que su ayudante se había puesto pálida y apretaba las manos tanto que a punto estuvo de partir la probeta.

- Doc-tor Naraku, los otros óvulos están congelados, ¿qué hago? – Había recalcado la palabra doctor, porque después de como la llevaba tratando desde que era su ayudante ponía en duda si tenía la empatía y la ética suficiente como para ser médico.

Naraku sintió escalofríos. Capaz era la idiota de Rin de haber echado a perder el único óvulo disponible. ¿Pero como se había podido olvidar esta inútil de descongelar los demás?

Tenía que hacer algo... No estaba dispuesto a fallar en esto, porque cualquier favor que tuviera que ver con Sesshomaru era un buen peldaño para subir escalones en este hospital.

- ¿Hay esperma, no?

- Sí, por supuesto, pero-

- Pues sédala y la inseminamos, ella no se va a enterar de nada si está dormida.

- Pero en el contrato no dice eso – Contestó Rin, escandalizada por la intención de Naraku.

- Y qué, gracias a ti hemos perdido el único óvulo útil en estos momentos, esa chica tiene dos, y da la casualidad que se parece mucho a ella, ¿quién va a notar la diferencia?

Rin dudó unos segundos, sabía que no era lo correcto, pero tampoco podía prescindir de este trabajo. En su casa hacía falta el dinero. Ella no tenía unos padre de los que poder tirar para seguir adelante, y se negaba a que Sesshomaru la mantuviera. Se negaba a obtener de él nada que no fuese amor y afecto.

- Está bien – dijo finalmente, sabiendo que estaba cometiendo un error muy grave – pero que sepa que yo solo obedezco órdenes del doctor. Me siento coaccionada con usted, y no estoy de acuerdo con lo que va a hacer.

- Claro, claro – le contestó Naraku, ignorando sus palabras.

La enfermera entró en la consulta que estaba Kagome, con una bolsa llena de líquido transparente y uno de esos percheros que usaban para colgarlos; igual a cuando te ponían el suero antes de una operación. Le cogió el brazo y empezó a buscarle la vena.

- ¿Para qué es eso? – Mierda, nadie le había dicho que tendrían que pincharla, no le gustaban las inyecciones, cuanto menos quedarse con una aguja clavada.

Rin intentó mirar a través del biombo a Naraku. Fue inútil, la tela de cortina era tan tupida que no podía saber qué estaba haciendo. Tendría que improvisar ella misma. ¿Cómo había consentido a hacer esto? No le gustaba mentir, ni engañar, la ponía nerviosa y su conciencia no estaría tranquila.

- Esto es para… para… para que tu cuerpo se adapte a la gestación, te hará sentir un poco aturdida, pero no te preocupes, es un efecto inofensivo que suele pasar – Se sorprendió ella mismo de haber mentido finalmente. Sonrió a causa de la incomodidad que sentía, sin ser consciente que aquella sonrisa estaba dando más credibilidad a sus palabras.

Naraku, desde el otro lado, había levantado la cabeza al escuchar la ridiculez que acababa de decir. Esta patosa inepta… la paciente terminaría sospechando algo gracias a ella. ¿Por qué no había dicho simplemente que se trataba de anestesia local para que no sintiera ningún dolor?

Pasado un rato Rin lo avisó de que ya estaba todo preparado. Se sobresaltó al ver que la paciente estaba totalmente dormida, ¿Qué clase de anestesia le había puesto?.

- ¿Le has puesto anestesia general? - Le susurró, mientras veía cómo la paciente empezaba a sentirse desorientada por los efectos.

- Me dijo que lo hiciera

- Pero con anestesia local, no que la durmieras, estúpida. – El paquete que les podía caer por anestesiar totalmente a una paciente sin tener la titulación los podía dejar vendiendo clínex en los semáforos, porque como médico y enfermera iban a ejercer mas bien poco si llegaba a saberse. La miró con ganas de estrangularla – Acabemos de una vez con esto. Prepara el esperma…

Kagome había comenzado a sentir los párpados tan pesados, que se le hacía imposible mantenerlos abiertos. Estar tumbada en aquella camilla; viendo cómo la enfermera preparaba algo con tubos, tarros, pinzas y otras tantas cosas, hasta un aparato que se parecía a los de las ecografías, le había dado sueño. Así que cerró los ojos un momento con la intención de abrirlos otra vez, y sin darse cuenta que se estaba quedando dormida.

No podía prestar atención al murmullo de sus voces, era incapaz. Las palabras se mezclaban unas con otras y sonaban demasiado lejanas. Para cuando consiguió abrir los ojos otra vez se encontró sola en su parte del biombo, y a la enfermera la escuchaba tarareando una canción mientras hacía cosas al otro lado.

.

Rin se asomó al escuchar un carraspeo. Mostró una encantadora sonrisa al ver que la paciente la estaba mirando.

- Veo que ya ha despertado.

- ¿Me he dormido? – Preguntó sorprendida.

- Ha estado dormida un par de horas, pero no se preocupe – hizo un ademán con la mano, acompañando a su tono despreocupado - de todas formas tenía que reposar para que el óvulo se asentase, ya puede vestirse si quiere.

Kagome se sentó en la camilla, ahuyentando el mareo y la torpeza como algo que no debía estar ahí mientras se ponía los pantalones. Salió de detrás del biombo, agarrándose a él mientras conseguía mantener el equilibrio.

- Venga aquí y siéntate, Kagome

Escuchar la voz del Médico fue toda una sorpresa, teniendo en cuenta que no había notado su presencia. Él empleaba un tono familiar y mostró la mejor sonrisa que tenía para que no se sintiera extraña. Pero al desviar la mirada hacia su voz, toda la consulta bailaba, haciéndola perder el equilibrio, y eso era demasiado notable como para obviarlo.

- Doctor Naraku, ¿Es normal que me sienta tan mareada?

El doctor levantó la mirada de las recetas que estaba firmando y le echó una ojeado, notando que Rin se había pasado un poco con la anestesia. Incómodo con la situación se levantó y la ayudó a alcanzar el asiento. En canto la sentó ella se apoyó en la mesa, tumbándose casi sobre ella.

- Es totalmente normal – Mintió Naraku. Se decía que cuando se mentía se desviaba la mirada, y por eso él la clavó sus ojos a conciencia en los de ella. - Rin, dale el cheque a nuestra paciente y pide que un celador la lleve a su casa.

Rin abrió uno de los cajones de la mesa de Naraku y sacó un talón con la cantidad ya extendida y firmado por otra persona que no ponía su nombre, era únicamente una rúbrica. La mano le tembló al escribir el nombre y los apellidos de Kagome, plasmar los datos de la chica le había hecho consciente del fraude que estaba ayudando a cometerse. En un segundo se vio a sí misma como ayudante del diablo, cooperando en atrapar almas inocentes con engaños.

Estiró la mano con el talón entre los dedos, ofreciéndose lo a Kagome, que fracasaba intentando leer las recetas que le había extendido Naraku.

Cuando la muchacha quiso coger el cheque, a ella le costó soltarlo e ignorar su conciencia para no decir la verdad; que aquél tipo de embarazo no era el que se había acordado.

- ¿Cuándo recibiré el resto? - Kagome no miró la cantidad, aunque quisiera no sería capaz de poder enfocar la vista. Se limitó a doblarlo y conservarlo en la mano mientras la enfermera la ayudaba a levantarse cuando el celador entró con una silla de ruedas.

- En la próxima visita, que será dentro de tres meses. Recibirás otra cantidad igual. Ahora necesito su número de cuenta para transferirle el pago mensual.

Mientras la ayudaban a sentarse en la silla, la enfermera le pasó el chaquetón y el bolso. Sacó del interior un recibo del banco y se lo dio a la ayudante para que Naraku copiase el número.

- Respecto a las recetas que te he dado, una son las pastillas que tienes que tomar durante los primeros tres meses, es para asegurarnos que la espina dorsal del feto se forme bien. Entrega las recetas en la recepción, deben darte tres cajas, la otra es para que te den la cita con… - Se dio la vuelta hacia su ayudante y se asustó cuando vio el color mortecino de su rostro. La muy torpe era capaz de ponerse a llorar y confesar el pequeño descuido que habían tenido con el óvulo. Decidió hablar rápidamente para mantenerla distraída y no le remordiera la conciencia al punto que la mojigata terminara contando la verdad - ¿Quién está en estos momentos?

- Emiri – Contestó Rin rápidamente, cada vez con menos aguante para permanecer allí como si todo estuviera bien.

- Emiri será tu matrona entonces.

- De acuerdo – Kagome suspiró, pensando que ya no había más preguntas que hacerse. Estaba hecho, y ya solo quedaba esperar que pasaran los 9 meses - ¿Puedo...?, ¿Puedo irme ya?

- Sí, ya hemos terminado – Naraku se levantó de su asiento para acompañar a Kagome a la puerta – Ahora vaya a casa y descanse, recuerde que tiene que cuidarse. Hasta la próxima cita Kagome. - Naraku le guiñó el ojo como un exceso en su interpretación. En cuanto la paciente salió de la sala se volvió hacia su ayudante, quién empezó a llorar antes de tener tiempo a decirle nada.

Kagome entregó las recetas en el mostrador, y a cambio le dieron las pastillas y la tarjeta de citas con la próxima fecha.

Lo bueno de sentirse como si estuviese drogada, fue que no tuvo tiempo de pensar. En cuanto el celador la dejó en el sofá del salón encendió la tele, se echó la manta encima y se quedó dormida.

.

Kikyo cerró el libro que estaba leyendo, poniendo el dedo como separación para no perder la página por donde iba. Cruzó de la terraza al dormitorio al escuchar la melodía del móvil de Inuyasha, y cogió el móvil de Inuyasaha para llevárselo en vista de que él no se levantaba a por él.

- ¡Inu Yasha! – Se plantó delante de él y le extendió con energía el móvil, deseando que se le escapara de la mano terraza abajo. Hasta la piscina.

¿Quién es? – Inuyasha lo cogió sin mirar el número.

- Es del hospital

- ¿Por qué no lo has cogido tú? - Kikyo se mordía el labio como única muestra de desesperación. Estaban de vacaciones y al principio no le había parecido bien que los interrumpieran con llamadas pero ahora se veía impaciente. - ¿Sí?

- Ya está hecho, ahora puedes decírselo a tu mujer. La chica firmó, y a ahora está en su casa gestando felizmente a vuestro niño, así que…, voy a ser el primero en daros la enhorabuena.

La expresión de Inuyasha era de pasmo al principio, seguidamente sus facciones se relajaron y poco a poco se fue desplegando una sonrisa en sus labios.

- Gracias Naraku – Inu Yasha plegó el móvil y se levantó de la tumbona.

Kikyo empezó a mirarlo intrigada, él se había quedado con la vista fija en un punto, como si estuviese fantaseando con algo. Entonces una parte de ella empezó a comprender, tenía que ver con el bebé que querían tener.

Empezó a sentir las mariposas en el estómago, anticipándose a la noticia, pero la parte consciente de ella no quería celebrarlo exteriormente hasta que él se lo confirmara con sus palabras.

- ¿Qué pasa? – le preguntó algo inquieta, él la miró sin decir nada - ¿Inu Yasha? – seguía sin contestarle - ¡No te quedes ahí callado!, ¡Dime algo!

- Ya está – le dijo simplemente.

- ¿Ya está? – Preguntó temblorosa - ¿Quieres decir que…?

- Sí. Si todo sale bien seremos padres.

Kikyo contuvo el aire y sus ojos brillaron de felicidad.

- ¿Voy a tener un bebé? – Preguntó con voz temblorosa y con las lágrimas abordándola, incapaz de creer que por fin podían tener esperanzas sin sentir miedo de que fracasaran otra vez.

- Así es…- Miró la expresión de su mujer, su rostro era uno de los mas atractivos que había visto en su vida, y esa felicidad que contenía ahora la hacía mas hermosa que nunca. La tomó por el mentón y le dio un suave beso en los labios antes de poner palabras a la mayor ilusión de ella – vas a ser mamá.

Kikyo saltó sobre él. Reaccionó a tiempo de cogerla en brazos y rió cuando ella enlazó las piernas en sus caderas. La miró fingiendo sorpresa cuando ella presionó sus labios contra los de él y le dio un beso exageradamente sonoro.

Muy pocas veces había sido tan impulsiva, y esta era una de esas que él no quería dejar pasar tan pronto. Le devolvió el beso, haciéndolo más suave para prolongarlo y volverlo sensual.

- ¿Dónde quieres cenar esta noche? – Preguntó en susurros, apartándose lo suficiente para poder hablar sin que dejaran de rozarse sus bocas.

- Quiero marisco, en la bahía.

- De acuerdo, em... ¿Y qué te parece que lo celebraremos después aquí? Con champán francés.

Empezó a besarle debajo de la oreja, con pequeños osculos que la hicieron suspirar de placer. La mano de Inuyasha empezó a bajar por su pecho hasta el vientre, cambió la posición de los dedos, volviéndolos hacia abajo y la desplazó lentamente aún más abajo.

- Mm... Eso suena muy bien… pero debería empezar a arreglarme.

Para cuando ella empezó a arreglarse, había pasado más de una hora y la cama había quedado revuelta. Kikyo se había vuelto a meter en la ducha después de que hicieran el amor, y mientras se terminaba de arreglar, él estaba sentado otra vez en la tumbona, alumbrado por la luz de la luna y viendo los destellos de las luces del puerto, que se reflejaban sobre el mar.

- Un hijo… - Se dijo a sí mismo, suspirando y sin terminar de creer que pudiera haber llegado finalmente una posibilidad de que realmente pudieran ser padres.

.

Habían pasado dos semanas desde la visita al doctor Naraku, el tiempo que él había propuesto que esperase para hacerse la prueba. Kagome miraba la puerta del baño como si fuese la de un dentista sanguinario, tenía miedo de entrar pero ya habían pasado los diez minutos que decía el prospecto; que entrara o no, no iba a impedir que estuviese embarazada. Tomó una profunda bocanada de aire para darse valor y se encerró en el servicio, deteniéndose frente al espejo. Había dejado el test sobre la repisita del espejo, y no necesitó cogerlo para ver el resultado. Podía verlo desde ahí con toda claridad, sin lugar a dudas había dado positivo.

- Dos rayas – Dijo casi sin voz. Cogió la caja que estaba en el lavabo y volvió a mirar las instrucciones del dorso, por si acaso se había equivocado al leer, gimió agobiada cuando vio que no – Bueno, ¿y qué esperabas, Kagome? Era obvio que lo estabas, ¿no habías ido para eso?, ¿pensabas que a lo mejor podía salir negativo y que permitieran quedarte con el dinero?, nadie tiene tanta suerte. Además, tú escaseas de eso. – salió del baño y tiró la caja y el test a la basura.

El portero sonó, alguien llamaba desde abajo. Precisamente ahora no le apetecía ninguna visita sorpresa. Al atender la llamada supo que se trataba de su madre, y eso complicaba aún más las cosas, porque necesitaba tiempo para asimilar la locura de su embarazo, y su madre no iba a servir de mucha ayuda para aceptarlo en este momento.

Abrió la puerta y se sentó en el sofá a esperarla. Pensando que ahora era fácil disimularlo, pero dentro de unos meses... ¿Qué iba a decirle, que se había tragado un balón? Cuando aceptó el proyecto no había pensado en la parte en la que tendría que contárselo a su madre, y ahora no sabía cómo ni cuándo hacerlo.

- Como siempre, tengo que pasar yo por aquí si quiero verte, ¿es que nunca vas a venir a casa?

- Mamá, es que no tengo tiempo. – Dijo mientras encendía la tele con el mando a distancia, buscando en la televisión algo con lo que distraer la sensación de estar cayendo por un pozo.

La señora Higurashi caminó directa a su hija y le quitó el mando de las manos, vio a Kagome apartar la mirada del televisor, con una sombra sospechosa en sus ojos. Algo no iba bien con su niña.

- ¡Mamá! - Protestó Kagome, sintiéndose repentinamente enfadada, sintiendo que la vida estaba siendo injusta con ella por haberse anticipado en algo que no pensó lo suficiente.

- ¡Cómo que mamá!, ¡yo he tenido tiempo de criarte, así que no me vengas con que no tienes tiempo para verme!, ¡pero ¿qué clase de hija eres, que no hace un hueco para ver a su madre?, ¡si tu abuelo levantase la cabeza, ya te habría arreado una bofetada! – dijo dirigiéndose a la cocina para hacer un té.

Kagome suspiró, sintiéndose extrañamente reconfortada con la regañina de su madre, y volvió a tomar posesión del mando. Dio un respingo al oírla gritar desde la cocina.

Corrió a reunirse con ella, preocupada por ella. Se aflojaron las piernas al verla con la caja del test de embarazo en la mano, y mirándola entre asustada y sorprendida.

- Hija... ¿Me puedes explicar qué es esto? - Agitó la caja en el aire, como si se tratase de un sonajero.

Kagome buscó la manera más sencilla de que lo entendiera, aunque no había ninguna. Entre tartamudeos decidió decirlo directamente.

- Estoy embarazada

La madre la miró como si la hija fuera idiota.

- ¡Eso ya lo he supuesto!, ¡lo que quiero saber es quién es el padre!

Y ahí venía la parte complicada, ¿cómo decirle que había un padre y una madre, pero que ella no era ninguna de las dos cosas?

- No hay padre, mamá – esperó a ver la reacción de su madre, que fue la que ella esperaba.

- Dios mío... te eduqué para que estas cosas no te pasaran a ti. ¿Has tenido una noche de sexo y te has quedado embarazada?, ¡¿a tu edad?, ¡¿cómo te has vuelto tan irresponsable?

- ¡Déjalo ya mamá, no he tenido ninguna noche de sexo! – Suspiró y agachó la cabeza – Si al menos hubiera sido así - vio a su madre mirarla espantada, y deseos de esconderse dentro de algún mueble – Mamá, será mejor que te sientes, te lo contaré desde el principio. – condujo a su madre hasta el salón y la hizo sentarse en el sofá. Ella prefirió hacerlo en la mesa comedor, esperando que esa distancia le diera mas idea de cómo empezar. – a ver cómo te lo digo.

- ¡Será mejor que empieces por el nombre y el estado de ese hombre! – dijo la madre enfadada - ¡Ay dios mío!, ¡voy a ser abuela! – Se levantó de un salto, invadida por una mezcla de alegría y enfado.

Kagome reaccionó echándose hacia atrás, asustada por la inesperada reacción de su madre. Esperaba que no le diera un colapso, no se sentía con fuerzas de acompañarla a urgencias. Más le valía aclararle esto cuanto antes o terminaría con una madre loca.

- Mamá, no vas a ser abuela – su madre frunció el ceño, confundida - el niño no es mío.

- ¡Ay, esto es de otra! – Dio una palmada en el aire, mas alegre que antes y enseñándole la caja del test a su hija.

- No, eso es mío.

Hubo un silencioso suspiro y su madre se cruzó de brazos, esperando esta vez que se aclarase.

- ¡Explícate mejor, porque vas a volverme loca!

- Es un vientre de alquiler. El niño no es mío, digamos que solo la barriga.

Su madre pareció hundirse por segundos, la mujer retrocedió y volvió a sentarse.

- ¿Mamá?, ¿estás bien?

- Hija... ¿Cómo has hecho esa locura?

Esta vez sonaba alicaída, y la expresión triste de sus ojos preocupó a Kagome.

- Necesitaba el dinero. Además, así puedo ayudar a una familia a que tengan su hijo. - Intentó animarse a ella misma con sus palabras, pero no estaba funcionando para ninguna de las dos.

- No sabes lo que has hecho, Kagome – estudió la cara de su hija, parecía verla en esos momentos como la pequeña de diez años que una vez fue, diciéndole que iba a llevar en su vientre al hijo de otros.

- Mamá, no es para tanto – Intentó reír, pero el sonido que salió no fue nada creíble - solo serán nueve meses, después estará con sus padres y yo continuaré con mi vida.

La madre la miró desde la experiencia de ella misma. Su hija era tan inocente, tan inexperta en esto, que no era consciente de lo que iba a hacerse a sí misma con este embarazo.

- No es tan fácil, hija. Cuando tú naciste tuve a tu padre para apoyarme, y todo fue maravilloso, pero cuando quedé embarazada de Sota, tu padre había muerto en ese accidente y…., fue muy difícil para mí llevar ese embarazo. No estaba él para cuidar de mí, y lo necesité tantas veces... – Las lágrimas acudieron a sus ojos al recordar cuánta falta le hizo en aquellos momentos – Dios mío, cuánto necesité sus abrazos.

Kagome se sentó junto a ella y la abrazó, intentando sustituir la necesidad que parecía regresar de añorar a su padre. Ella apenas recordaba a un hombre que la cogía en sus regazos, y a veces confundía aquella imagen con la de su abuelo. Su madre nunca había rehecho su vida con otro hombre, y eso le hacía comprender que aún estaba enamorada de él, y que ninguno había logrado estar a su altura.

- Mamá, vas a conseguir que yo también llore.

- Bueno, - se secó las lágrimas y dio un achuchón a su hija – lo hecho, hecho está, así que le diremos a todos que salías con un chico de Kyoto y te quedaste embarazada. Y quiero que vengas a comer todos los días a casa.

- Mamá, estoy embarazada, no es que haya perdido dotes para cocinar.

- ¡Y un cuerno! – Hizo un ademán con la mano, descartando la excusa de su hija – Tú solo sabes hacer sota, caballo y rey en la cocina. Tal vez no sea tuyo ese niño, pero sí el embarazo, y si no cuidas tu alimentación mientras tanto, te acordarás de estos 9 meses para siempre. – abrazó a su hija – dios mió, espero que esto salga bien y no te dé de lleno en la cara.

Tras despedir a su madre, que no fue fácil, pidió cita con la matrona a través del doctor Naraku. Se encontraba en la consulta, sorprendida aún de las preferencias que tenía por ser un vientre de alquiler.

El doctor le había conseguido cita con ella esa misma tarde, y ahora estaba intentando responder a unas preguntas donde curiosamente había descubierto que tenía que responder lo más sinceramente posible sin decir la verdad.

- ¿El padre no ha venido?

Esa fue la primera pregunta que le hizo sospechar que el proyecto era alto secreto.

- No va a venir. – le contestó, preguntándose si el padre no sería un político o un famoso.

- Entiendo, ¿Ha sido un embarazo buscado?

La matrona anotaba sus respuestas en el ordenador, y supuso que sería fácil para el doctor Naraku consultar entonces las anotaciones si todos los médicos tenían acceso a su expediente desde la red.

- Puede decirse que sí, sí lo ha sido – Tenía que serlo, si no, se había metido en un buen lío.

- Bien... – la matrona la miró, extrañada con su respuesta. No parecía muy segura de querer el embarazo - ¿Qué edad tienes?

- Veinticinco

- ¿Trabajas?

- Sí – Aunque si tenía un puesto mejor para ofrecerle, lo aceptaría gustosa

- Estupendo, ¿dónde? - La escuchó moverse, incómoda con la pregunta.

- ¿Por qué quiere saberlo?

La doctora la miró y colocó los brazos relajadamente sobre la mesa, jugando con un bolígrafo. Ese gesto le dio más tranquilidad a Kagome, aunque no supo por qué.

- Tengo que saber si puede ser un embarazo con riesgo, por el trabajo que pueda desempeñar.

- En una oficina. - La vio abrir la boca y prepararse otra vez para escribir - Soy soltera. Y no bebo, ni fumo, ni tomo drogas, ni pienso decirle nada del padre si vuelve a preguntarme sobre él, ¿algo más? – La matrona la miró molesta, pero es que se estaba sintiendo inadida por sus preguntas, como si quisiera sacarle todos sus detalles.

- Sí, ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que fue a un ginecólogo a mirarse?

- A... ¿a un ginecólogo? - La doctora asintió, y a ella la había pillado por sorpresa la pregunta - ¿por qué iba a necesitar ir?

- Bien, no hace falta que conteste, pase tras ese biombo y descúbrase de cintura para abajo, voy a hacerle una citología.

- ¿Para qué? - No le hacía gracia cómo sonaba. Sabía lo que era, y sabía que era bueno hacerse revisiones, pero como nunca tuvo problemas ahí abajo, nunca llegó a pedir cita a ningún ginecólogo.

- Es bueno saber que está todo bien, si hubiese alguna infección asintomática, podría ser peligroso para el embrión.

- De acuerdo – Se encaminó hacia el lugar indicado con el mismo ánimo que si se tratase de un castigo contra la pared.

Tras el biombo descubrió la típica silla que había en el ginecólogo, hasta ahora solo las había visto a en las películas. Al imaginarse sentada en ella, se vio cayéndose y el dolor ficticio del golpe no le gustó nada.

- Siéntate en el potro.

El examen no fue nada cómodo, incluso creyó marearse. No era agradable tener a alguien mirándote ahí mientras hurga en los tejidos. Para alivio de ella la matrona terminó rápido, se apartó de ella retirándose los guantes y se dirigió a la mesa para seguir anotando.

- Ya puede vestirse.

Obedeció y fue hasta ella, sentándose otra vez el la silla del paciente.

La doctora tenía una cajita con cosas para bebés sobre la mesa, la deslizó hasta su lado y le explicó que contenía algunas cosas para el bebé y folletos de información para primerizas.

En cuanto salió del ambulatario se sentó en un banco y echó un vistazo al interior, había un par de pañales de primera postura y un chupete muy, muy pequeño. Era todo tan diminuto...

- ¿Y para qué quiero yo esto? – se preguntó mirando los pañales y el chupete, enfada consigo misma por sentirse emocionada con los dos artículos.

.

Sango soltó el bolso en el salón y gimió de placer por estar por fin en casa. Miroku la seguía cargado de bolsas y maletas, intentando sujetar una de las asas entre la barbilla y el pecho, y manteniendo el equilibrio para ser capaz de subir los cuatro escalones de la entrada.

- Cielo, si no me ayudas me partiré la crisma.

- Para qué poco servís los hombres, vas a decirme que las maletas te pesan – volvió hasta donde aún peleaba su marido por mantenerse de pie y no dejar caer nada y le quitó con habilidad las maletas que tenía bajo los brazos y bajo la barbilla.

Miroku se detuvo a ver cómo ella subía rápidamente y se dirigía al piso de arriba como quien lleva un bolso de mano.

- ¿Es que para ti no pesan?

- Quejica, no es para tanto.

- Está bien – La siguió y calculó cuánta fuerza debía estar dándole el practicar boxeo para que treinta cinco quilos, que podía pesar el neceser y las dos maletas, no fuesen nada para ella - Por si acaso no se me ocurrirá subir contigo al ring.

- Pues deberías probarlo como entretenimiento, se suelta mucha adrenalina. Eh, podrías acompañarme un día.

El la miró asustado, preferiría fregar los platos y limpiar los baños durante un mes. No iba a probar suerte siendo el saco de boxeo mientras ella se desquitaba el estrés con él

- Creo que no me convence, a saber cómo me dejarías – soltó las maletas en la habitación, junto a las que había subido Sango.

- No te preocupes por eso, no estropearía esa cara, ni… otras cosas – lo sintió dar un respingo al poner la mano en su entrepierna sin que la viese venir. Curvó una ceja como insinuación y él soltó una risa sensual, atrayéndola por la cintura y haciendo que moviera las caderas contra su erección - Oye, ¿Cuándo venían Inu Yasha y Kikyo?

- Llegaban antes que nosotros.

- ¿Los invitamos a cenar?

- Claro, pero antes... - La cogió en brazos y la tiró sobre la cama, imitando el rugido de un tigre antes de saltar sobre ella. Lo último que oyó antes de besarla fue el grito y las carcajadas de Sango.

.

.

**_NN/AA:_** Hay que ver lo que se tarda en corregir sin que se pierda la esencia que tenía este fic.

Bueno pues ahí hemos dejado el segundo capi, esperamos que hayáis disfrutado leyéndolo

Besos y hasta el siguiente capitulo ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**¿VIENTRE DE ALQUILER?**

**3_ Los primeros efectos.**

Miroku ponía la mesa mientras Sango terminaba de arreglarse el pelo en el baño del dormitorio cuando sonó el timbre, dejó la pila de platos que iba a usar sobre la encimera y fue a abrir.

- ¡Sango, date prisa, creo que ya están aquí!

Inuyasha miró de reojo a Kikyo. La conocía bastante bien, y sabía que esa expresión de "hago esto sin ganas" le iba a durar hasta que se fueran. Actuaba en él como una presión silenciosa a la que terminaba cediendo y marchándose de las reuniones al poco tiempo de llegar.

- Kikyo, no vayas a empezar, por favor. – Le reprendió con voz dulce.

Kikyo lo miró como si no entendiera a qué se estaba refiriendo.

- Pero si no he dicho nada.

- Y no hace falta, solo hay que verte la cara. – Vio cómo ella fruncía el entrecejo, afectada por sus palabras. Aquello empezó a hacerlo sentir culpable.

- Es que yo quería haberme quedado en casa, tenía pensado ver por internet los catálogos de dormitorios para el bebé.

- Eso puedes hacerlo otro día, tienes nueve meses.

- Pero es que no quiero dejarlo para más tarde. ¿No conoces el refrán de no dejes para mañana lo que puedas hacer hoy?, si empezamos a decir que lo hagamos otro día, se nos terminará echando el tiempo encima.

- ¡Kikyo, déjalo ya! – El remordimiento le vino cuando los ojos de ella empezaron a brillar por el inicio de las lágrimas. Le acarició el rostro y suspiró. – Oye, solo es una cena. – le dijo suavizando la voz, intentándola convencer.

Ella asintió y desvió la mirada a un lado, curiosamente al sentido contrario de la casa. Como si se sintiera encerrada.

Inuyasa no pudo con la conciencia. Era preferible una velada breve pero buena, que una cena con caras largas delante de sus amigos.

- Está bien, cenamos y nos vamos a casa.

La sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Kikyo sin poder evitarlo. Inuyasha negó con la cabeza, había vuelto a caer, como siempre ella había vuelto a salirse con la suya. Sintió cómo ella trepaba con los dedos por la solapa de su cazadora y lo agarraba del cuello tirando de él, pidiéndole que bajara la cabeza para darle un beso como compensación. Y todavía bastaba ese gesto para hacer que se le pasara el enfado.

Rió por haber perdido la batalla con ella y tocó nuevamente el timbre.

Miroku, Kikyo e Inu Yasha, eran amigos desde la escuela secundaria, y siempre fueron inseparables. Junto con otros chicos, hacían un entretenido grupo que mantenían la amistad desde entonces.

Kikyo fue la única en irse de Japón, a estudiar filología inglesa, yéndose a Londres el año que Miroku e Inu Yasha entraron en la facultad de medicina. El resto del grupo empezó directamente a hacer sus pinitos en el mundo laboral.

Seis meses antes de que terminase la facultad, Kikyo supo por uno de los chicos que Inu Yasha estaba con una chica, y cuando lo llamó para saber si era verdad, él lo desminitó diciéndole que no era como se lo habían contado. La chica iba tras él y como no quiso nada con ella, andaba diciendo que se habían liado. Tal vez decía la verdad y no tenía por qué preocuparse, aún así no se quedaba tranquila y regresó a Japón el mismo día que hizo el último examen.

Su llegada coincidió con el día que daban una fiesta los de la facultad de medicina, y quiso darle una sorpresa a Inu Yasha presentándose sin haber avisado de que había vuelto. Por lo que pudo ver, esa chica parecía obligarlo a que la besara. Él la había reconocido y deshaciéndose de ella se acercó a Kikyo, abrazándola y dándole una cariñosa bienvenida. No sabía si era sinceridad o los nervios de haber sido pillado, pero realmente parecía alegrarse de verla. Y no intentó excusarse hasta que le pidió explicaciones de la escenita que presenció al verlo llegar con ella.

Inuyasha le contó que la chica era Kagome, y que había aprovechado que él había bebido para poder obtener lo que llevaba buscando desde hacía tiempo. Kikyo le pidió que la hiciera irse, pero él contestó que eso era imposible, ya que Kagome era amiga de Sango, y habían venido juntas. Le presentó a Sango como novia de Miroku. Y tuvo que aguantar por un rato la cara de esa niña, Kagome, que podría tener tres años menos que ella.

Lo que Kikyo no vio fue la mirada de dolor que Inu Yasha dirigió a Miroku y luego a Kagome, porque en ningún momento pensó que ella pudiera estar en Japón. La forma tan brusca con la que se había separado de "su dulce niña" como la llamaba, había herido el corazón de Kagome; y la herida estaba haciéndose mucho más profunda al descubrir esa misma tarde que él tenía novia. Para Inu Yasha no fue difícil saber lo que estaba sufriendo en esos momentos, ella era tan expresiva que podía leerse en su cara el daño que acababa de hacerle.

Sango llevaba conociendo a Kagome unos dos meses aproximadamente, y tampoco supo hasta esa tarde, que Inu Yasha tuviese otra pareja, y aunque días después despertase aquél rumor sobre Kagome de que inventaba enredar a Inu Yasha para herir a Kikyo, ella nunca dejó de ser su amiga, al contrario que el resto del grupo, que al nunca verlos ni tan siquiera cogerse de la mano, no dudaron en creer a Kikyo y despreciar a su amiga.

Para ella la pareja fue Inu Yasha y Kagome, y cuando Kikyo empezó a aparecer por el grupo siempre acompañando a Inu Yasha, no le costó adaptarse a la idea de que esta segunda fuese su auténtica pareja. No podía evitar verla como la otra, además de que ésta se mostraba distante con ella; como si la estuviese culpando de poner a Kagome al alcance de Inuyasha.

Con el tiempo fue asimilando que eran pareja, y aunque Kikyo seguía manteniendo con Miroku y ella cierta distancia, porque le incomodaba que siguiesen teniendo contacto con Kagome, Sango llegó a comprender su actitud; y no porque estuviese de acuerdo con su decisión de perdonar el desliz de Inu Yasha en esa fiesta -queriendo aparentar que con su bondad recogía a quien se había descarrilado al sentirse confuso- sino como lo veía en realidad, que lo hacía por el miedo a perderlo y verse sola.

Ella sabía lo mal que había estado Kagome los días siguientes a la llegada de Kikyo, ya que todos los del grupo, los mismo que seis meses antes cuando Kagome conoció a Inu Yasha le recibieron con los brazos abiertos ofreciendo su amistad, de repente le daban la espalda, dejándole de hablar y acusándola de cosas que no estaban en su naturaleza.

No dejaron de hablarle solo los amigos, sino que Inu Yasha, aquél que se había mostrado tan cariñoso durante seis mese con ella, aquél que siempre le decía que no podría respirar si "su dulce niña" no estaba a su lado, le había ocultado algo tan importante como era el mantener una relación de tantos años con una chica que para ella nunca había existido hasta ese día, y enterarse de esa forma.

Nunca antes le habían hecho tanto daño, y sabiendo que encontrándose en el mismo barrio era fácil volver a verlo decidió aprovechar la oportunidad de irse a olvidar a otra ciudad. Dos semanas después de aquello se marchó.

Lo que más tarde le frustró a Sango fue enterarse que Inu Yasha compartía el mismo dolor que Kagome.

Por Miroku supo, días después, que no lo llevó nada bien, pues con Kikyo siempre a su lado, no pudo darle a Kagome la explicación que se merecía y pedirle disculpas por el comportamiento de los días posteriores. Cargar con la idea del daño que le había hecho, le hizo hundirse en una desesperación que solo conocieron Miroku y Sango.

Miroku abrió la puerta al tiempo que oía el timbre por segunda vez.

- ¡Eh chicos!, ¿Cómo han ido esas vacaciones? – Dio dos besos a Kikyo y cochó la mano con Inuyasha,, después de que abriera la puerta y viera que eran ellos – Pasad al comedor, voy a avisar a Sango – Los dejó solos y subió rápidamente las escaleras.

Inu Yasha detuvo a Kikyo cogiéndola de la mano y atrayéndola a él.

- Kikyo, por favor, intenta pasarlo bien. Ya sé que no quieres estar aquí, pero son nuestros amigos. Intenta alegrar esa cara, ¿vale?

Kikyo hizo un puchero, después lo pensó y sonrió levemente.

- Bueno, pero yo daré la buena noticia.

- ¿Qué noticia? – Preguntó curioso.

- Tonto, ¿cómo has podido olvidarlo? – Hizo un gesto con su mano por delante de su estómago en forma de media circunferencia.

- ¡Ah! Eso, - dijo riendo, la rodeó por la cintura y la acercó mas a él – ven aquí mamá. – Agachó la cabeza y la besó.

Sango bajaba por las escaleras, seguida de Miroku, cuando pudo ver a la pareja besándose en medio del pasillo.

- Hey parejita, a lo mejor preferís que bajemos más tarde, cuando los tortolitos hayan terminado de hacer lo que están haciendo

Inu Yasha se separó de Kikyo para dar un abrazo a Sango

- Bueno, ahora, explícame por qué habéis vuelto de Grecia antes de tiempo. – le pidió Inu Yasha a su amigo mientras los ayudaban a poner la mesa.

- Sango tiene que estar mañana en una reunión para un nuevo sponsor, algo de unas olimpiadas.

- Vaya, ¿Cuándo lo veremos? – preguntó Inu Yasha mostrando interés.

- Si nos contratan a nosotros serán para dentro de un año. – Sango se dispuso a terminar de preparar la mesa ayudada por Kikyo, mientras Miroku sacaba el lomo asado del horno, e Inu Yasha llevaba a la mesa el vino.

Una vez sentados se sirvieron en sus platos y llenaron las copas.

Kikyo dio un sorbo a su copa y miró de reojo a los anfitriones. Seguían ocupados cogiendo los cubiertos, pasándose las fuentes para seguir poniéndose más comida en los platos.

- Y bueno – comenzó la conversación, esperando enlazar el momento de decir lo que estaba deseando. – ¿cómo han ido vuestras vacaciones?

Sango hizo una mueca con la boca y ladeó la cabeza.

- Pues yo diría que movidito – contestó, con tono malhumorada y sin apartar la vista del plato.

Miroku dejó de comer y miró a Sango, sorprendido de su repentino enfado.

Kikyo se arrepintió rápidamente de haber preguntado, Inuyasha y ella se miraron sin saber qué decir.

- ¿Por qué dices eso? si han sido unas semanas muy tranquilas

- Ya, tranquilas, no hemos dejado de dar vueltas sin sentido porque a este idiota se le metió en su vacía cabeza la idea de alquilar un coche y hacer el recorrido por nuestra cuenta, que así sería más emocionante dijo el muy….. – vio que sus amigos la escuchaban atentos – un día estuvimos 5 horas dando vueltas por el mismo sitio, apestando a sudor y sin saber llegar al hotel, - miró a Miroku e ignoró la cara de circunstancia que ponía – Si hubiésemos contratado un guía como te dije desde un principio, habríamos visto algo, pero no, al niño se le metió en los…, en fin, será mejor que me calle – terminó suspirando.

Miroku dejó los cubiertos en el plato y se limpió con la servilleta, decidiéndo también ignorar su comentario hasta que sus amigos se fueran. Ya discutirían esto más tarde, a solas. Él sabía muy bien cómo hacer para que ella se retractara.

Sus ojos brillaron con picardía y su boca se torció en una sonrisa que prometía algo salvaje y bueno, muy bueno, pero ella iba a tener que ganárselo pasito a pasito. Y Sango sabía que el juego había empezado, porque se lamió los labios pensando en cómo terminaría aquella "discusión".

- Bueno, ¿y que tal vosotros? – Preguntó Miroku, recordando cómo los últimos cuatro días había estado recibiendo las machacantes indirectas de Sango, y empezando a tramar cómo someterla a sus "artimañas".

- Bien…- Kikyo empezó a hablar

- Claro, porque contrataron un guía para ver cosas, ¿verdad? – ahí iba otra indirecta para Miroku, que suspiró resignado, iba a tener que esforzarse esta vez y dejarla sin capacidad para decir una más cuando estos se fueran.

Kikyo resopló impaciente. Estaba visto que Sango no le iba a dejar dar la noticia que tanto estaba deseando, y sin darse cuenta apretaba los dedos contra la mesa. Sintió la mano de Inu Yasha encima de la de ella, lo miró y vio que le sonreía guiñándole un ojo para que tuviera un poco más de paciencia.

- Bueno, yo…- Lo volvió a intentar, siendo interrumpida otra vez. La risa silenciosa de Inu Yasha le crispó los nervios.

- Sango, deja que ella lo cuente, y seguro que Inu Yasha tampoco permitió que contratase un guía. – Interrumpió esta vez Miroku.

- ¡Vasta ya!, ¡claro que contratamos un guía!, ¡y el hotel era de lo mejor! ¡y además, vamos a tener un bebé! ¡han sido unas vacaciones estupendas! – calló avergonzada al ver que los tres la miraban en silencio. Carraspó y bebió un sorbo de vino para humedecerse la boca, el sofoco la había dejado seca.

- Esta vez saldrá bien, hemos contratado una madre de alquiler. – continuó Inu Yasha al ver que sus amigos miraron a Kikyo con cierta preocupación.

- ¿Una madre de alquiler? – preguntó Sango sin asimilarlo aún.

- El vientre de otra mujer para que lleve el embarazo, Sango, se le dice madre o vientre de alquiler.- Le aclaró Miroku.

- ¡Oh!, sé lo que es, pero… ¿habéis pensado si ella después querrá entregarlo?

- Biológicamente es nuestro hijo. Además, no puede quedárselo. El contrato se redactó pensando en esa posibilidad, sería un secuestro. – Contestó Inu Yasha al ver cómo Kikyo buscaba en él una respuesta que la tranquilizase, reforzó la sujeción de su mano para transmitirle calma.

- ¡Bueno!, ¡eso es fantástico! – Contestó Miroku con efusión, esperando que su alegría por ellos fuese creíble. – Sango podría acompañarte a comprar cosas para cuando el bebé nazca, tiene una amiga que trabaja en una tienda de esas que tienen cosas tan pequeñas – Marcó en el aire el tamaño con las manos, y dió una patada a Sango bajo la mesa para que le siguiera la corriente.

- ¡Claro!, avísame cuando quieras ir y vamos juntas

- Vale, lo haré.

Inu Yasha disfrutó de este momento, ver que su mujer parecía sentirse cómoda en una velada con sus amigos era algo que no se daba con asiduidad, y le gustaba verla como ahora; feliz y con ganas de tratar con los demás.

.

Kagome se dejó caer en el sofá, agotada. Echó un vistazo a su alrededor y volvió a olfatear el aire. Se rascó el pecho por enésima vez, mientras volvía a arrugar la nariz, ¿Por qué seguía oliendo mal? Había limpiado toda la casa, ¿qué era lo que se dejaba atrás? El pecho volvió a picarle y el hormigueo se hizo tan intenso que tuvo que ceder y rascarse. Se levantó y fue a la cocina donde el olor era más notable. Abrió la nevera y empezó a olisquear hasta que dio con la bandeja de filetes que había comprado de vuelta a casa. Miró la fecha de caducidad y vio que falta una semana para que caducara. Volvió a olerlo y retiró rápidamente la cabeza.

- ¿Pero qué pasa conmigo?

En ese instante sonó el timbre, se dirigió a la puerta para ver por la mirilla quién era. Se trataba de Yuka, abrió la puerta y le dio un abrazo efusivo. A lo que su amiga respondió con sorpresa.

- Bueno, buenol... si llego a saber que te ibas a alegrar tanto habría venido antes. Para ponernos al día he pensado que podíamos cenar juntas. He traído pelis y podríamos pedir pizza. Bueno, qué, ¿Me dejas pasar?

- Claro, ¿No viene Hojo contigo? - Cerró la puerta en cuanto Yuka pasó.

- No. Esta noche tenía despedida de soltero de un compañero de trabajo, así que vine a pasar un rato contigo, si es que te apetece.

- Claro – Cogió un folleto de una pizzería y el teléfono – ¿De qué la pedimos?

- Me da igual, elije tú. Oye, ¿solucionaste lo del préstamo?

- Pues sí.

- ¿Te prestaron el dinero?

- No exactamente. – Kagome comenzó a marcar el número.

Yuka miró fijamente a su amiga, entonces lo supo, abrió emitió un sonido.

- No puedo creer que al final fueras capaz de hacerlo ¡¿Fuiste a esa clínica?, - la vio asentir – Entonces…¿Estas…? – Yuka se iba a poner a dar saltos de alegría cuando Kagome la interrumpió.

- Yuka, no hables con nadie de esto.

- De acuerdo, entiendo que no quieras que se sepa, pero tú como estás.

- Pues igual que siempre, aparte de que tengo unos dolores menstruales que no puedo con ellos, y me estoy volviendo paranoica con los olores.

- Deberías llamar a tu medico, eso no tiene buena pinta.

- Bueno esperaré unos días a ver qué pasa

La conversación se vio interrumpida por la camarera que atendió la llamada. Se dispusieron a prepararlo todo y acomodarse en el suelo como si estuviesen haciendo un picnic delante del televisor. Escogieron una de las películas y al poco el repartidor estaba en la puerta con la cena.

La película era de acción nada de romances a excepción del síndrome de estocolmo que tenía uno de los personajes, y la lástima de ver a su secuestrador muerto fue suficiente para que a Kagome se le saltaran las lágrimas como si se tratase de lo que el viento se llevó. Yuka la observaba intentando aguantar la risa, porque no podía encontrarle el sentido a la empatía que Kagome había cogido a la pareja, si es que se podía llamar así.

- Chica, gracias a dios que no eres juez, porque soltarías a todos los criminales que te inspiraran lástima.

- Muy graciosa – Se secó las lágrimas y se sonó la nariz – Creo que estoy más sensible por el embarazo – Miró a Yuka cuando la oyó reír – ¿Encima te ríes?

- Es que ha sido... entre el super olfato, la menstruación fantasma y el animo supervoluble, te vas a convertir en toda una superheroina, en fin. Oye, tengo que irme, pero me da cosa dejarte así.

- No, no, vete tranquila, si estoy bien – Su expresión se volvió de pronto más animada. – además tengo cosas que hacer antes de acostarme. - Yuka permanecía callada estudiando su cambio de estado. A ella también la tenía descolocada, pero no iba a decírselo.

- De acuerdo, pero llámame si te da un bajón o te sientes nerviosa, ¿vale?

- Vale, pero estoy bien, de verdad - Dio un abrazo a su amiga, y la acompañó hasta la puerta.

Horas después se encontraba tan cansada que decidió darse una ducha y acostarse, se sentía tan exhausta que se quedó dormida en cuanto puso la cabeza en la almohada, y se le hizo tan breve que la sensación fue cerrar los ojos y sonar seguidamente el despertador. Se incorporó para levantarse, pero el mareo vino inminente.

Se agarró a las sábanas y esperó hasta recuperar el equilibrio para mirar la hora, todavía era temprano. Se miró el vientre y gimió, el dolor menstrual seguía apareciendo y no sabía cómo quitarlo.

Al ponerse de pie se tambaleó y tuvo que apoyar la mano en la pared. Se acercó al teléfono y llamó al ambulatorio. Las consultas empezaban a las ocho, con un poco de suerte alguien la atendería.

.

Una de las consultas ya estaba ocupada por un doctor y su enfermera, en la sala de espera había un par de mujeres que habían decidido ir antes de su hora para el reconocimiento.

El doctor estaba revisando la lista de pacientes de ese día, con la idea de localizar a estas mujeres y adelantar algo de trabajo. Había una informatizada, y un conjunto de carpetas con pacientes cuyo expediente estaba escrito a mano, cosa que no tenía sentido.

- Atsuko, ¿Por qué están estas carpetas aquí?

La enfermera cogió las carpetas y las ojeó. Durante la ausencia del doctor los ordenadores habían caído todos con un virus que se había propagado por la red y tuvieron que evitar tocarlos hasta que los informáticos lo arreglaran.

- Ah sí, verá, es que los ordenadores estaban dando problemas y la doctora Emiri no pudo informatizar los expedientes. Ya está solucionado, pero aún no ha dado lugar de informatizar a los pacientes nuevos.

- Genial, esto va a entretenerme más, ¿podrías quitarme de aquí los que no pertenezcan a las citas de hoy?

- Claro, doctor

- Atsuko, que nos conocemos de hace mucho, no me empieces a llamarme ahora doctor.

- Lo siento, Inu Yasha. Hay gente nueva aquí y no son tan simpáticos como tú – Le guiñó un ojo volviendo a comportarse con él como siempre y sonrió

- Y bueno, ¿cómo ha sido esa… Emiri has dicho?

- Sí. Es buena doctora, pero se nota que está empezando, no muestra confianza a las pacientes; algunas realmente te han echado de menos, una vez llegaron a pararme por los pasillos para preguntar cuando volverías para no ver más a la "sequita". Adivina quién era la sequita.

Inuyasha rió y negó con la cabeza.

- Esa debió ser Akiko, le ha puesto motes a todos los del centro. ¿Cuántas pacientes tenemos hoy?

- Quince en total, sin contar con las urgencias que se presenten.

- La mitad de esas urgencias son dudas muy básicas, con llamar por teléfono tendrían suficiente. Supongo que hoy estaré aquí hasta las 16:00, ¿has terminado con la clasificación?

- Sí, ¿empezamos? – La enfermera vio asentir al doctor, se puso en pie y desde la puerta preguntó los nombres a las mujeres que esperaban para ir haciéndolas pasar.

El teléfono sonó en ese momento, era de recepción, al oír a la administrativa, hizo una señal a Atsuko para que esperara.

- ¿Una Paciente de Emiri? - Preguntó en voz alta para que Atsuko supiera por qué la había parado. - Pásamela. - La administrativa colgó y oyó la queja que susurraba la mujer. - Sí, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?.

.

Kagome no esperó oír una voz masculina, y eso la enmudeció.

- ¿Sí? – volvieron a insistir al otro lado del teléfono.

- Perdón, creo que me han pasado con la extensión equivocada, preguntaba por la doctora Emiri.

- No, le han pasado bien, Emiri me sustituía. Yo soy su matrón, si me dice el motivo de su llamada, quizás pueda ayudarle – usó un tono amable, para que la paciente tomara confianza.

Kagome se tomó su tiempo para hablar, no se sentía cómoda tratando esto con un hombre, pero después de todo era su matrón, ¿no?

- Es que hace poco estuve en la consulta… y tengo molestias…

- ¿Puedes decirme tu nombre? Así podré ver tu expediente – Inu Yasha pensó que podría tratarse de una de las pacientes riesgo, estas necesitaban un control más exhaustivo, y dependiendo del tipo de riesgo las molestias podían ser o no importantes.

Hizo señas a Atsuko para que le acercase las carpetas que había retirado de la mesa, al preguntar por la doctora Emiri y no por él debía tratarse de una de las nuevas.

- Kagome, Kagome Higurashi

.

.

.

**NN/AA:** Pues ahí estan ya los dos, presentaditos y en contacto jejejje

A ver cómo se lo toma Inuyasha en el siguiente capítulo :D

Besos y gracias por leernos ;)


End file.
